


Goodbyes are not Forever

by jkathurricane2813



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkathurricane2813/pseuds/jkathurricane2813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael is going to miss the most closest person to him. So he sends him a piece offering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes are not Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Turtlecest, extreme amount of angst, sappiness, and fluff (Tons of fluff!)  
> The whole thing is based off of 2007 version but I put scenes from 2003 in it. Camera's point of view as Raph describes his story.

(Camera POV)

Rec On: May 1 2:26 AM

'So Leo. It's uh. . it's May first and only weeks away from when your leaving for South America. . . God, I'm not enjoying this. Ever since Master Splinter assigned you away and you told us. . . I'm sorry I got mad. But I didn't want distance to separate us.'

'No! I can't do this!'

Rec On: May 1 2:30 AM

'Sup Leo. It's May first. Some time early in the morning. Your still asleep on my bed after a nice night together. . . Only a few weeks away from you leaving and I really don't want this to be our last night. . .'

'Erg!'

Rec On: May 1 2:45 AM

'. . .'

'Nope!'

Rec On: May 1 3:15 AM

'Hey Leo. It's May first and weeks away from your departure. It's around three fifteen in the morning and your still asleep. Now usually as you know, I would lie when it comes to these romantic ideas I suddenly come up with. When we both know it's either suggested by Mikey, Donnie, or Master Splinter. Sometimes April and Casey. I don't give them enough credit for how much they helped me out. But Donnie is the one who suggested I should give you a video recording of me talking, to take with you to South America. I have to admit this is a lot tougher then I thought it would be. And it's taking me quite a few times to get this going.'

'At first I didn't even come close to suggesting Don's idea. But I had time to think about it. And I went through our photo albums a few days ago and found memory's that we forgotten about. Stuff we never talked about for a long. . . time now. And they are such precious memory's that I thought I should send you a recording of how much they mean to me. Because, you more then know that I don't like talking about sappy things with you in person. So while your sleeping on my bed in three in the morning. I'm going to talk to you about our marriage.'

'. . . I could remember the first time I was preparing to propose to you. . . I have never felt that nervous in my life. (Chuckles) It was totally unnatural for me, and a part of me told me to forget completely about it.'

'Ever since Casey and April moved in together and got married. Gave me a lot to think about us. How we could get so much closer. I thought that we were ready to take that next step. Because. . . I could remember when you almost died fighting off the Shredder. . . and I was so scared, that I almost lost you. . . (Swallows sobs.)'

'That was the moment I realized that I can't live a day without you.'

'I remembered when uh. . . when I was thinking of the perfect way to propose to you. Mikey came up with the location idea. Don came up with the time. And April came up with the moment. Master Splinter provided with the supply's. As much as I wished I could have kept it a secret from them till afterwards. . . I uh. . . I suck at that romantic sappy shit. (Smiles.) I remember how you used to tell me on our first date when we were surrounded by candles and rose petals. . . Provided by Casey. . . That sappiness just meant happiness. . . Made me not feel so totally girlish and soft. Though I don't think that's ever going to change. (Giggles.)'

"Raph you got everything?" Donnatello shouted to the emerald turtle.

"Shut up Don! Do you want Leo to here?" Raphael snapped. Smacking the genius reptiles head. Don growled and rubbed his head. "Yes, I got everything." He whispered to him.

"Good. I don't see why you don't carry a picnic basket. That is why they made it." Raphael growled and pulled the strap to his back pack up more on his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, why don't I just wear a red hood and call myself 'little red riding hood." The olive skinned turtle giggled.

"Plus, the back pack was more subtle for what I had planned. . ."

"Leo! Are you coming!?" The emerald turtle shouted up to the second floor. Getting annoyed with how much his mate was making him wait. Considering how restless he was.

"I'm Coming! Geez, don't get your panty's in a wad!" Leonardo shouted back. Walking down the stair case. His happy smile came down to a frown when Raphael made him rush. He hated being pushed, it only made him want to be slower.

'God you annoyed me terribly from how slow you were, Leonardo.'

'But I had to admit. . . when you walked down those stairs, you took my breath away. . . But that's not a good thing cause I was just about to run back up to my room and forget the whole thing. I have never been so scared. As much as I hate to say that, especially when I know this video camera is going to you. I. . . was terrified. At least you'll be miles away so you can't just waltz in and tease me. Cause I know you well enough you would.' (Sighs and wipes eyes. Sniffing slightly.)

"It was the first day of Spring and late at night. Only a few hours before the sun comes up. I planned to pop the question in the sun rise. Sappy, I know. Blame Casey."

"You finally ready Leo?" Raph smirked at his mate. Offering his arm to him. Leo smiled and chuckled. Grabbing his arm and kissing his cheek.

"Yes, I'm ready. I don't see why your always so impatient."

"I'm just really anxious to spend some time with you." Raphael responded, smiling as sweetly as his pride would let him. Nuzzling Leo's beak.

"Oh come on you guy's. Save it for the honeymo. . ." Donatello was immediately interrupted with an elbow to the gut from his hotheaded brother.

'Oui, that dumbass Donatello. I forgot to beat him up for that.' (Shakes head and rubs space between eyes.) 

"What was that?" Leo asked.

"Nothing! Come on, let's not waist time. It's not everyday we get a date night." Raphael said fast. Grabbing the leaders hand and heading straight for the lair door before any of his other dumbass brothers could slip something. Leo kept silent and just followed his lover out the door without any hint of protest. Afraid that anything negative would set off the hothead and he wanted this night to be about them.

'Dragged you all over New York. . . And to tell you the truth. I did forget my way there. About half way, I got mixed up with directions and that added about twenty more minutes of accidental unnecessary travel. But Mikey came through and told me about that short cut if I forgot my way.'

'Jumping on that train, I thought was fun. You didn't exactly appreciate it. Not just because of the train. But because I kept refusing to tell you about where we were going, and that got you pissed off about thirty minutes after we left.'

"We're lost aren't we." Leo looked unimpressed at the reptile that placed his rear end on the top of the train roof. His hands supporting him as he leaned back a ways.

"We're not lost. I just thought of taking a short cut. Besides, the train gives us time to rest and look at our surroundings." The leaf green turtle sighed and walked beside him. Sitting down and closing his eyes as he felt the wind fly past his face. Raph smiled at his lovers relaxed expression before he preformed the same action.

'Did I ever tell you, you look beautiful in the moon light. . .?'

"You look beautiful in the moon light."

'Oh yeah! That's right. I did.'

"Beautiful? What am I the girl now?" Raphael smirked. Turning back to the sky above them.

"Fine. You look handsome in the moon light." There was silence spread between them before both turtles cracked up laughing.

'I had to admit I had good moves. That pick up line worked every time.' 

"Please, don't call me beautiful." Leo grimaced after they calmed down.

"Why not?"

"Cause I feel like a girl."

"You are the girl." Raphael snickered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

'Your beautiful, Leo. Stop denying.'

Few minutes passed before the train went by the place Raph planned for them. Getting back on his feet and grabbing Leo's hand as the other turtle got on his own feet. They both hopped off at the right timing and landing on the next building. They ran for five more minutes before they arrived at the beach. The full moon shining a little above the horizon. Only very little humans would come here at this late at night, but it wasn't impossible so Raph chose the most lonely spot on the beach near the rocks.

They walked along the area where the tide crashed along the shore. The water was freezing but that didn't stop them from walking through it. The sand was felt through their toes. They were both wearing pants that were rolled to their knees. Sweaters and coats that kept them warm from the night ocean breeze.

'I could remember the happy look you had when we arrived at that place. You haven't been at the beach since we were thirteen. You declared it was your favorite place in all of New York. . . I can't believe I never brought you back there.'

'. . . In fact. Before you leave. We got to go back to that beach again.'

They parked by the rocks and sat down on the sand after Raphael laid down a blue and red checked blanket. Casey stuffed whine and glasses in Raph's bag on insistence it would work. Mikey supplied the pizza. And Master Splinter suggested the grapes as they were traditional food him and Tang Shen would use when they were dating.

'It was a fine dinner I admit. But next time, we're getting whine that isn't so powerful. At least for you Leo. That wasn't exactly the type of 'working' I was wanting at that moment, but Casey didn't seem to realize my plan. . . So if your mad about being drunk off your ass at the time. Blame Casey.'

Leonardo ended up falling unconscious in the middle of the date and that got Raphael cursing. They still had quite a few hours to be able to stay up before it get's far too bright for them to be out. Leo could take a nap and hopefully when he wakes up, he would be sober enough for Raph to ask him his important question.

After they ate both turtles fell asleep in each others arms for about three hours before Raphael finally was the first to wake up. Smiling at the turtle that was resting on his chest and giving him a small kiss on the forehead. Leo stirred and shifted his head position groaning slightly and falling asleep. Raph chuckled and shrugged him off his plastron, causing the sword wielding terrapin to hiss in protest and pull Raph down next to him when Raph tried an attempt to get up.

"Leo, come on. Get up." He whispered in his ear.

"I don't wanna." He said in a childs pouting voice. Tucking his face farther in the red and blue blanket.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired. . ."

"We still got a few hours of our date. You don't want to spend it all sleeping do you?"

"Why not!? We can have plenty of dates. What's so special about this one?" Raph growled and grabbed Leo from his hips and throwing him over his shoulder, causing a shrieking sound to fall out of the leaders mouth in protest. As he started waking up, his thrashing got harder as he soon realized that Raph was going to throw him in the water.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" He shouted. All Raphael did was smirk. Not feeling any of the kicking and shoving. Once he got to the water line, he grabbed Leo's hips to keep him in place and lowered him down to the water till his feet was burried in the ice cold liquid. The blue clad reptile let out a holler. Shoving Raph off of him and making a run for the blanket. Ending up pushing Raph face first in the water.

'Heh heh, your so cute, Leo. But a real pain in my ass.'

Raphael popped up, coughing the sand and salt water out of his throat as it felt like it was stinging the skin from inside. He shivered from the cold water and scrambled out of the ocean. He walked back angirly to where Leo was curled up in the red and blue blanket. Staring at him with such annoyance, Leo only smiled awkwardly.

"Don't look at me like that. You started it." Raph only rolled his eyes and snatched the blanket from Leo and dryed himself off. Throwing it back at the turtle. He sat back next to him, wrapping his arm around Leo as the leaf green head rested against his shoulder. They sat there as the sun slowly started to come up. It was then that Leo spotted large puffy clouds that were getting darker by the minute.

"Um. . . Raph. Maybe we should reschedule. It looks like it's going to rain." Raph eyed the clouds and shrugged. Shaking his head in disagreement.

"They're too little now, Leo. If it rains, it will most likely happen later in the day." Leo sighed but allowed Raph to get his way.

'I couldn't do it. . ! I couldn't allow stupid giant puffy clouds to ruin this moment! Cause you can guarantee I would never have it in myself to try this again!'

Another hour passed and for most of the time both turtles would lay in the sand together. Make out. Occasionally would get up and lay their feet in the water or walk around, or end up having a sand fight and accidently getting sand into the others eyes and the game was over. By then the cycle would start over again. The sun was up half way as it painted those dark puffy clouds a nice shade of red, pink, and orange. Leo would every now and then complain about the clouds only to get Raph to snap at him, telling him they were nothing and that they were staying for the rest of their time.

"Come on, Raph. We better go, it's getting too bright out. Humans are getting up and might see us." Raphael nodded in agreement as they packed up their stuff. Leo was just about to put the back pack on till Raph called for him.

"Leo wait!" And his heart stopped as soon as those dark orbs faced him.

'. . .'

'Wow, uh. . . I have no words of how freaked out I was. . . I wanted to run away and burry myself in a ditch basically. I was that terrified. Truth be told I thought fighting the Shredder sounded easier then this.'

'Leonardo. . . telling you this was the best thing I could have done. It was the best decision I've made in my whole entire life. I wouldn't have traded it for the world. . . But my fear that you would say no, almost made me not want to say anything at all. . . I was scared that you would think I was moving too fast and get freaked out. That I was being utterly ridiculous of thinking about this. But I have to admit, you are in love with your brother. There's not many things that could be more ridiculous than that. . .'

"Yeah Raph?" Leo smiled sweetly. Raphael swallowed the forming lump in his throat. Sweat appearing on his forehead. He bit his lip to keep him from making squealing sounds from total fear. Leonardo spotted these small hints of nervousness and his eyes immediately turned to concern.

"Raph, are you okay?" He asked sincere that got Raph to wince. Leo started feeling himself freak out at how much Raph looked sick. Walking up fast to him and grabbing his hand, he looked straight into his eyes with worry.

"What's the matter, Raph?"

'Have I ever told you, how much you intimidate me?'

"I um. . . L-Leo. I-I have to talk to you." He tightened his hold on their hands. Leo swallowed hard. Not liking where this was going.

"O-Okay? What about?"

"Us." Leo's stomach flipped over several times. Was there something wrong with them?

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! God no! There's nothing wrong. It's just. . ." Raph stopped, trying to think of the correct words to form.

"Raphie your scaring me." Leonardo said in a little voice that Raph almost didn't detect right away.

'God. . . I'm bad at these introductions.'

Raph bit his lip. Feeling more nervous then ever. He grabbed Leo's other hand and held both tightly. He closed his eyes for a second and took deep breaths. Mostly how Splinter would teach him for his anger issues. He found they work just as well with stress. Reopening his eyes and connecting them with Leo's feared filled ones. He smiled sweetly. He raised Leo's hands to his mouth and kissed the top of each one, trying to sooth Leo's racing heart.

"Leonardo. . . you are the most precious thing to me. I can't live a day without you. It took me quite a long time to realize the feelings I carry for you. It took me longer to accept and approach you. And in all fairness, so did you." Raph chuckled slightly. Leo's worried face became confused and Raph decided he should speed up before Leo falls unconscious from blood loss to the head.

"But you remember how we were fighting the Shredder?" Leonardo nodded.

"How you smashed through that window. Unconscious. Nearly dead. Bleeding and broken." He nodded again. Still not liking those memory's and wishing that Raph would move on and give whatever he's trying to tell him straight.

"My heart dropped when I saw you like that. When Donnie said that there's a vague chance you will live. I didn't know what to do with myself. If you died. I couldn't live with myself.

"I can't loose you anymore then I already almost did. I can't live another day without you, and I don't want anymore flashes of what that may be like. I want to be with you, to the fullest. I want you. I love you far too much then I should."

"Raphie, what are you trying to tell me?" Leonardo asked impatient. Raph smiled and dropped one of Leo's hands. Taking the left and covering them with both of his.

"What I'm trying to tell you is. . ." Taking another breath and letting it go. He slowly started going down on one knee. "Leonardo. . . will you marr. . ."

Boom! Crack!

'Wow. . . just wow! I swear! Mother nature hates us!'

The sky was now completely coverd in dark puffy clouds with only a little bit of the sun shining through. Rain immediately poured from the sky and drowned the ground below them to mush. The waves getting higher and more violent as they crashed against the rocks. Small sparks of lightening flashed in the sky along the horizon.

Raph popped up back to his feet as he stared at the angry sea.

"Damn it. You were right, Leo. Come on before we get wet." Raphael grabbed Leo's hand and made an attempt for the bag that was laying a few feet away from them till Leonardo yanked the emerald turtle back to him.

"What are you doing, Leo?"

"What were you going to say, Raph!?"

"Not right now. We got to go before we get soaked." A second attempt was made by the sai wielder to flee till he was once again yanked back. He stared at his wet mate in confusion.

"What were going to ask me, Raph? Please, tell me."

"Now!?"

"Right now!" He shouted. His tone pleading. Raph stared at him for a second before taking another deep breath. Fully facing him. He took Leo's hand that was already in his fist and he went down on one knee till the joint touched the soggy sand. Staring back up at his shocked mate and smiled.

"Leonardo. . . would you marr. . .!" Boom!

"Leo. Will you mar. . .!" Crack!

"Would you marry. . .! Ka-Boom!

"Yes!" The blue clad turtle shouted.

"I didn't even say it yet!?"

"I know what you were going to say!"

"That doesn't count!"

"Well whatever your going to say, the answer is yes!" Raphael growled and gripped onto Leo's hips and pulled him till their plastrons were touching. Leo's widen eyes connected with Raph's obviously angry and annoyed fiery golden orbs.

"LEONARDO WILL YOU MARRY ME!?" He shouted over the next thunder crack.

"YES!"

'. . .' (Sigh)

And with that Raph crashed their lips together powerfully. Maybe even one of their most passionate kisses. But who was keeping track? Leo's arms instantly wrapped around the emerald turtles strong neck. Pulling him closer as they slid their tongues into each others mouths. Tasting each ones flavor. Churrs and moans shared between the two as they totally forgot that they were completely surrounded by a furious storm.

'. . . Hey Leo, how come you never kiss me like that again?'

'I protest! I knew you were holding back all this time!'

At least until a large wave crashed against a giant rock and most of the after splash water sprayed on the two kissing turtles. Separating them immediately as they hissed at the freezing water over coming their cold blooded body's.

"Now can we go!?"

"Yes, now we can go!" Raph grabbed Leo's hand once again and ran into the direction the exit of the beach. Grabbing the back pack along the way. There was no running trains at the moment and it would take them forever to get back home from the roof tops. Finding a near by gazebo, they ran into it. The rain still managed to get in but it was better then nothing. Both reptiles were holding themselves as they shivered. Sitting against the wall of the gazebo and hoping no humans wander over here. Raphael took out the red and blue blanket that they managed to save from the pouring rain. Wrapping them together in it.

'(Smirks.) I could think of so many ways that could have escalated.'

The two turtles fell asleep in the gazebo as they waited out the storm. It lasted for about an hour and luckily no one else got stuck out in the storm and ran into where they were.

Raphael slowly started waking up. The sun was shining bright and flashed into the hothead terrapins eyes, causing him to groan and cover his face with his hand. Looking up at the sky and finding that the clouds parted to streaks as the sun shined above them and the sky was now blue.

Smiling at the sights he rarely saw. He looked back down at the turtle laying against him, small snores escaping his beak as he curled up closer to his mate for the warmth he provided. Raph shook Leo gently. Slowly but surely allowing the turtle to wake up. The leaf green terrapin smiled as he looked back up at him. Kissing his emerald chin.

"Good morning." He smirked.

"Morning." Raph grinned. The two turtles got up and stretched. Eyeing the view in front of them. Raph grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. Grabbing the leaders hand and going down on one knee and smiling sweetly.

"Leonardo. . . now that we aren't surrounded by a freak ass storm threatening to drown us at any moment. Will you marry me?" Leo laughed.

"Yes Raphie. Yes I will marry you." One hand covered his mouth as he blinked multiple times to keep happy tears from pouring out. Raph grinned, getting back on his feet and pulling his future wedded husband into a tight hug. Both of them struggling to not allow tears to fall. They may both be alone together but they still were very protective of their pride.

'Damn. . . I am so glad none of our brothers was there to see that!'

They lasted only a few minutes before the sound of a car coming closer got both brothers to pack up and get to the nearest manhole as they walked the rest of the way underground.

'So well. . . You pretty much know the rest of our story. We got married in a blue and red wedding. And basically lived happily ever fucking after. . . At least until you have to go. A year is way too long for me to last without you, Leo. If only Master Splinter could see that. He wouldn't be sending you away.' (Whipes tears away and sniffs.)

'Raph what are you doing?'

'Morning Leo. IIII'm not going anything. Just couldn't sleep.' (Covers camera.)

'Okay, well. Mikey's making breakfast and I'm starving.'

'Alright, I'll meet you down there.' (Kiss. Then door closing.)

'(Mumbles) Your going to be eating nuts and fruits for a year. You better get your taste of Mikey's cooking while it lasts.' 

'(Sighs) I miss you so much, Leo. . . But I. . . I'll try to remember what you told me last night. 'Goodbyes are not forever. . . goodbyes are not the end. They simply mean I'll miss you until we meet again'. . . I got a saying to 'Sometimes I wish I never became so close to you. . . that way it wouldn't be so hard to say goodbye.' . . And though a year is a ridiculously long time. Just remember that I'll always be here, waiting for you to come home.'

'I'm probably going to hide this camera in your bag before you leave that way you won't be able to see me. . . get flustered. Damn it. Fuck you, Leo.' (Covers eyes in embarrassment.)

(Blacks out.)

(Takes breath and wipes eyes.)

'Right now. I'm just going to make the time that I have with you last as long as possible. Starting with having a good breakfast with you. Then I'll take you to the beach where I proposed. And hopefully a storm will come.' (Smiles.)

'I love you, Leo. . . See you soon.'

Rec Stop: May 1 7:00 AM

The fearless leader in a dark cloak wiped away stray tears that escaped his eyes and smiled. Closing the camera that he just happen to find in his bag and stuffed it back in after wrapping it in a blue and red checked cloth.

"I love you to, Raph. I'll see you soon."


End file.
